1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wire cutting and twisting apparatus for cutting and twisting electrical wires, and in particular to an automatic wire cutting and twisting apparatus.
2. The Related Arts
Cutting and twisting electrical wires or cables are operations that are almost indispensable for the wire and cable industry. With the development and progress of technology, there are increasingly severe requirements for the wire cutting and twisting techniques. Some existing work shops still employs manual operations to cut and twist electrical wires, where an operator first cuts desired lengths of electrical wires by applying jigs of simple structures and then twists together two or more of the cut lengths of electrical wire. Such an operation is disadvantageous in that (1) a skilled and physically strong operator, which has been well trained for a long time is required for carrying out the cutting and twisting operation, so that this conventional process is generally labor-consuming and time-consuming, (2) electrical wires must be conveyed first for being positioned on the jigs, so that the productivity is low, and (3) the lengths of the wire cut are measured manually, so that the precision might be poor.
Thus, it is desired to have a wire cutting and twisting apparatus that is capable of automatically cutting electrical wires to ensure high operation efficiency, high cutting precision, and low operation cost.